


Good things happen in bad situations

by Shtwriter_yup_datsme



Series: Sabriel/Destiel Mpreg [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Married Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Mpreg, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, No Smut, Pregnant Gabriel (Supernatural), Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme
Summary: Sam and Gabriel are having..problems when Gabriel finds out he's pregnant
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Sabriel/Destiel Mpreg [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709926
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Good things happen in bad situations

Things weren't great, they were fucked and they both weren't really doing anything to fix it 

They still loved each other very much but they somehow managed to grow apart, they barley spoke, didn't have sex and didn't even cuddle anymore 

Things were..bad 

It was late at night, Sam and Gabriel were sleeping apart and Sam heard his husband groan and roll out of bed and make his way to the bathroom followed by the sound of someone throwing up 

He frowned finding it weird but he didn't say anything, he contemplated it but ultimately went back to sleep 

-

"...I heard you this morning- everything okay?" Sam asked finally during breakfast referencing the last night

Gabriel managed a weak nod "Yeah- it's this stupid thing..I'll deal with it today" He explained, deciding not to tell Sam that he had been constantly throwing up for weeks

Sam shrugged nonchulantly "Okay" Gabriel grimaced- ugh the smell was killing him "You done with that coffee?" He asked Sam who held a freshly brewed pot, Sam shook his head "Uh..no?" 

"Great, thanks" Gabriel took it from Sam's hands and poured the coffee into the sink, finally free of the disgusting smell "What the hell Gabe!" Sam exclaimed "I was gonna drink that!" 

"Yeah well the smell made me wanna throw up- so you can drink water" 

~

After breakfast Gabriel decided to go to the hospital after horrible nausea and headaches

He waited for his doctor friend Anna to get back and when she did it was with little boxes in her hand, "Can you try these?"

Gabriel frowned, confused "Pregnancy tests?- why I'm not pregnant"

Anna fought the urge to roll her eyes "Gabe you have all the symptoms- just humor me okay?" He nodded hesitantly "Yeah, sure" 

\- 

"Oh my god..." He stared down at -all positive- tests "Oh.. god" 

He washed his hands and headed for the door, he tried not to look too upset but Anna saw right through him "Hey, are you okay?" She asked sweetly concern laced in her tone 

Gabriel tried to nod but the tears just started to pour, Anna sighed sadly and embraced him in a hug 

"How am I going to tell Sam?.." 

-

The second he got home he was in Sam's office, he wasn't going to stall the inevitable "Hey, Sam can we talk?" 

Sam looked up from his computer "Yeah sure what about?" 

"No..Sam..serious talk" 

Sam furrowed his brows suggestively but otherwise didn't question it- he stood and they went to the bedroom "Gabe, what's going on?" 

"Okay- um..I- fuck.." His hands were shaking badly and he couldn't fucking catch a breath, why was it so hard? "Gabe calm down you're shaking" 

Gabriel stilled his hands "Yeah- yeah sorry- fuck this baby is gonna kill me" 

Sam blinked "Baby?" He said quietly at first "-Gabe did you just say baby?" 

"No?" Gabriel winced, and Sam started to put together two and two- the throwing up and the coffee- he had his suspicions but- "..Oh my god, you're pregnant- aren't you?" 

Gabriel nodded "Yeah..-yeah I am...is that..?" Sam swooped a hand under Gabriel's hair, staring his husband in the face, he frowned slightly- he didn't like to see his angel cry "If..if you'll have me-..I'd really like to have this baby together" He said in complete honesty

Gabriel gave a cute hiccup "I-want you" He nodded and, Sam pulled his in for a hug, wrapping his safe arms around Gabriel "I'm sorry Gabe" Sam said sincerely "I promise I'm gonna try a lot harder" He hugged Gabriel's stomach "Especially for this one" He whispered making Gabriel blush 

He kissed the top of Gabriel's head "I love you Gabe- always" He kissed the top of Gabe's head "Love you too- Samshine"

**Author's Note:**

> You guys want more Sabriel/Destiel mpreg?


End file.
